Recently, in addition to a computer, various information processing apparatuses including a television set and a cellular phone have been capable of accessing a network (Internet etc.). Along with such diversity of network connection devices, a network use method in which users use a plurality of devices at the same time to access a single content item (moving image, music, game, etc.) is anticipated to be widespread.
For example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a cooperative processing system and the like in which a personal digital assistant and a viewing apparatus are coordinated with each other. In this system, it is possible to display or operate information of content that is being reproduced in the viewing apparatus on the personal digital assistant via a network.